The Fallen Human
by sansationalskeleton
Summary: The seventh human has fallen and the first one must guide them! It turns out that Chara cares more for this human than anyone else.. Charisk. Multi-Chapter story. (will probably be very lame.) Narrator!Chara. Uses gender neutral pronouns for both of them.


hello, it is i, here with some non-sin and a multi-chapter fic. coming up next- more oc and sin madness.

i'm so sorry this is late and very overdue!

* * *

All they remembered was falling.

Falling, falling, falling... and then darkness. They knew that no one returned from the mountain once they climbed, yet they did anyways. From curiosity or for another unknown reason. Their small chest, rising and falling, was the only indication of life from the human. And the occasional twitch of their hand or their nose. But those actions were only perceptible to ones who looked closely. This human was strange to say the least. They were not like the others that had fallen down. Now, they had done nothing to invoke this, and it was merely a presumption, but... Their soul gave off some sort of aura. This, too, was only noticeable to those who were smart enough to know how to read it.

The ghost that loomed over the human's body was not one of them.

The ghost looked human as well, with pale white skin and bright red eyes. Their hair was messy, but layered in a bob cut. They leaned ever closer to the child on the ground, as if they were reading them.

"Hey! Are you dead?"

They did not open their eyes. Although they did sit up and shake their head. No words passed their lips.

"Oh, good. I was going to leave you here, but you would be no good without a guide, right?" The ghost chuckled, and waited for them to do the same. They did not, but a smile stretched across their features.

"-I'll take it." They grinned. "My name is Chara." Chara held out their hand for a handshake, common to casual introductions. Chara's forearm was exposed, the sleeves of the green and yellow sweater rolled up to just above their elbow. Bandaids and healing scars were scattered along their skin. The other kid seemingly studied this, despite the fact that their eyes were closed.

A hand lifted delicately from the bed of flowers where it previously rested to lightly grasp the others. They let go quickly, however, and their hand fell at their side to help themselves up.

"You aren't going to tell me your name?" Chara looked confused. The other shook their head and lifted their hands to sign a message.

'My name is Frisk.'

Sign language. Chara remembered Asriel teaching her a very, very long time ago. He said it would be useful because some of the monsters in the underground were deaf or they did not talk. They thought they would never use it, since they didn't talk to the other monsters much. In the present, they were grateful that Asriel had taught them. Thinking of Asriel brought up some memories that they wanted to suppress, so they tried to think of something else. Like guiding Frisk. Smiling warmly, Chara moved to Frisk's side so the young child could pass through the entryway when they were ready.

"Nice to meet you, Frisk. Now. I've been around here for awhile. And apparently, my nonexistent soul is, quite literally bound to yours." The ghost explained as the other child began walking. "So I'm gonna be around you for _awhile_."

Frisk nodded, clutching the stick in their hand as they came upon... A flower. A smiling flower.

"Howdy! I'm **Flowey** , Flowey the **Flower**!" He greeted them with such cheerfulness it made Chara want to gag. But Frisk seemed to enjoy it. "You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Someone's gotta teach you how things work around here!"

"Uh, no. That's why I'm here, you stupid flower." But he didn't hear them. Frisk looked over to see Chara, frustrated and looking anywhere but where the golden flower sat on the ground.

"Guess little ol' me will have to do!"

Chara wasn't paying attention, but when they looked over and saw that Frisk's soul was summoned, they tensed their ghostly form. At any moment, Flowey could kill Frisk. Their HP was low and that stick would do virtually _nothing_ to him. And if Frisk died, Chara would go with them. But they knew they wouldn't go down and stay down. The others did, but Frisk? Chara knew better.

"Frisk, you idiot, its a trap!" Chara told them, watching as the bullets inched closer and closer to the bright red soul. "Don't listen to him!"

But they did.

Their HP was reduced to **1**. The human dropped to their knees. It burned, it _hurt so bad_ , and at that moment Frisk thought they were going to die. Their bright red soul was surrounded by those deadly pellets and they thought that it was all over. They were going to lose and they were going to die.

"Oh, god, I knew that stupid flower was up to no good... Frisk-" They looked over to the child.

"In this world, it's KILL or BE killed." Flowey growled, and the pellets drew closer to the soul. " **D I E**."

The sound of crackling fire echoed throughout the empty area and Flowey was gone to their surprise. In his place was a goat woman, adorning a robe marked with a symbol they had never seen before. Frisk and Chara drew their attention to the monster, though Chara could tell Frisk was wary after what had happened only minutes before. Chara put a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"It's okay," They whispered. "She won't hurt you. I promise."

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth..." She said, clasping her hands together. "I am _Toriel_ , caretaker of the RUINS."

"Toriel..." Chara whispered, but the goat couldn't hear them. She couldn't see them. They were... invisible. Invisible to everyone except for Frisk.

When they finally came to the realization...

It hurt.

* * *

alrighty that was short and probably really disappointing. But there will be more, I promise. I have a best friend that will motivate me to get another chapter done. expect it by next thursday or that coming weekend because i have no school!

EDIT: i fixed chara's dialogue because it seemed they were too sweet when in reality chara's not that good of a person.


End file.
